


Mr. Jarvis and His Marvel Women

by AgentMint



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fanart, First Dates, First Kiss, Multi, Somewhere in between, the art illustrates neither of the above lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMint/pseuds/AgentMint
Summary: A first kiss drabble to accompany the fanart (which is the main gift) + bonus asking out on a first date (?)Inspired by Professor Marston and the Wonder Women, but only in the barest sense, since I haven’t seen the movie





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelyndaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/gifts).



Edwin, in a rare rush of recklessness, leaped forward to plant a kiss on Peggy’s head. Peggy let out a very unladylike screech as she ducked. “Ana, control your husband’s impulses, would you?” 

“I’m his wife, not his jailer!” Ana laughed. She playfully reached out to pull Edwin back to her, but he resisted. Keeping her arm on his, Edwin leaned towards Peggy again, who decided to roll her eyes this time, and coyly turn away. Suddenly, just before he made contact with her hair, she whipped around and kissed him directly on the lips. Shocked, Edwin kissed her back, only sheepishly pulling back when Ana harrumphed, “my turn, please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, I'm going to post this art both to my instagram (mtnartwork) and tumblr (agentkarnstein) as well, so come say hi!  
> and sorry if you expected a first kiss fanart, I came up with the scenario after I drew the art oops  
> the next chapter is an unconnected drabble-ish I wrote while brainstorming scenes that could reasonably explain the art (but which barely resembles where it started)


	2. First Date -ish

“Ms. Carter, would you care to join me and my wife for dinner tonight?”

Peggy stared at the man who stood at her door holding a bouquet of roses. “Do you mean…like a date?”

“Well, yes, Ms. Carter. The first of many, hopefully.”

Peggy continued to stare and said slowly, “you do realize that my tongue has been in your mouth, _Mr. Jarvis_? Don’t you suppose we’re past the _first date_ stage of our relationship?” 

Edwin’s cheeks flared red, and he mumbled, “well, um, I thought it might be nice to try something a bit more, ahem, conventional.”

“I thought the entire point was to not be conventional.”

“…Ana said that too.”

“See? I always knew Ana was the sensible one.” Peggy quirked an eyebrow, trying to appear stern, but couldn’t hide her smile. As adorable as Edwin looked when he was pouting, she decided to put him out of his misery. “But I suppose I do enjoy a nice romantic dinner once in a while. What time do you want me over?”


End file.
